


Expectations | Ben x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [18]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben is a good boyfriend, Dancing, F/M, Reader is Nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Ben calms you down during a royal event.





	Expectations | Ben x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #150 “Keep your eyes on me.”

You put on a fake smile, looking through the crowd from the top of the staircase. Wow, there were a lot of people here. "Introducing King Benjamin and his Lady of the Court, (Y/N)." The Herald announced.

You breathed a small sigh of relief as Ben walked over, hooking your arm with his. You gave Ben a genuine smile as you locked eyes. It's ok, he mouthed. You nodded and looked at the floor, dreading what came next.

"And now King Ben and Lady (Y/N) will lead the first dance!" The Herald announced. You took a deep breath and walked down the stairs with Ben. One foot at a time, you told yourself, praying you accidentally slip.

You and Ben reached the center of the Ballroom. You put one hand on Ben's shoulder and he put his hand on your waist. You completely understood why Mal couldn't take it anymore, why she ran. It felt like everyone was waiting for you to mess up.

You heard the music start up and you gripped Ben's hand tighter. He looked at you, concerned. You shook your head and followed Ben's lead. It went okay for a few steps. The song sped up slightly, catching you off guard.

When Ben stepped forward, you stepped backwards a bit too quickly. Your foot slid and Ben's hand on your waist stopped you from hitting the floor. Your face heated up as you heard the other royals whispering amongst themselves.

You tried to control your breathing as your eyes started stinging. "Hey." Ben whispered. You looked up at him. "It's ok. You're ok. We're ok." He whispered, spinning you around.

You glanced around at the other royals. " **Keep your eyes on me."** Ben ordered. You turned to focus on Ben. "Let's just get through this one dance and we'll sneak out after this. Go get ice cream, ok?" Ben asked.

You took a deep breath and nodded, smiling at Ben. He always did know how to make you feel better.


End file.
